yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Topanyan
is a Rank A, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai. Biology Topanyan is a pure topaz Yo-kai with big black eyes. His muzzle and paw tips are solid white, while his inner-ear and nose are gold. Around Topanyan's belly is a pure goldy collar, which has a light green sphere hanging from it. The flame on each of his tails is bright yellow. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Scan Topanyan's Yo-kai Medal QR code at Piggleston Bank to obtain a Topaz Coin. Using it on the Crank-a-kai will award the Topaz Bell, which makes Topanyan appear. Topanyan is in the lot by the stairs south of Mr.Byrd's house in Blossom Heights, where he can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Connect ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls and Psychic Specters, to get a key from Mister E at San Fantastico. Enter the building behind him, go in until the player finds Toadal Dude, and unlock the door next to him with the key. Go through the whole dungeon and beat Hans Galore, who will drop a special Crank-a-kai coin that has a chance to free Topanyan from it. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Topanyan can be battled and befriended in the Ambrosia Pavilion along with other Jewelnyans. Alternatively, he can be cranked from the Crank-a-kai and Dream Wheel with Sushi Coins and Special Coins. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |10-45x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Makes all of an ally's stats shine like topaz.}} }}|20x10 (1) 15x10 (2)|-|All enemies|Attacks all opponents with rich topaz paws.}} ||-||Stat boost for adjacent Yo-kai with same Skill.}} Psychic Blasters Stats Topanyan-Attacker Soul Yo-kai Watch 2 Quotes * Befriended: "I've got a funny feeling we should just be friends already!" * Loafing: "Nyot nyaow." * Being traded: ''"What a beautiful day to meet a nyew friend!"'' * Receiving food (favourite): "Nyumm..." * Receiving food (normal): "Nyot bad..." * Receiving food (disliked): "Nyo way!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: ''"Nyaa! I was sleeping so peacefully! Never mind, let's have some fun!"'' Before battle: * "What is it nyaow? Are you going to give me something to eat or what?! Don't get my hopes up... Wanna battle me? Food tastes so much better after a battle!" * "You ready? Let's get some exercise before eating!" * "Really? But it makes food taste so much better!" \ "Let's work up an appetite! One round, c'mon!" Post battle (was not befriended): * "That was good exercise! This'll make food even better! I'm usually around here, so come back again nyext time!" Post battle (was befriended): * "What do you eat to become so strong? I've decided! I'll go with you nyaow!" Etymology * "Topanyan" is a portmanteau of "Topaz" and "nyan", the onomatopoeia for the sound a cat makes. Trivia In other languages fr:Topanyan de:Topanyan Category:Charming Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Male Characters Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Gemnyans Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Tsukumono Tribe